The Hunter
by ultimatenarutard21
Summary: A metroidxteentitans crossover. may seem weird but isn't. Basically, our facvourite titans are doing their stuff when a badass merc gets to them, saying Star is an outlaw. Starxrob and samusxcy in later chapters.T for language.


The Hunter

It was a peaceful day in Titans City. Except from a couple of regular thugs, the day had been calm. Back at the tower, everyone was working on his or her things. BB was eating tofu, Raven was meditating Robin was on the roof sparring with star and Cyborg was working on the t-car.

In Raven's room.

"azura…Metrion…Zinthos…"

The black hooded girl flew up in the air and dark energy surged throught her mind. She analyzed herself thoroughly. She stood there for about half an hour when an explosion rocked the building. She sensed a lot of fear and surprise, along with an unknown life-form. The black maiden teleported to the roof, where the explosion originated.

In the kitchen.

Beast boy at alone in the dim lit room, facing a gargantuan amout of tofu.

"ok, world record breakin' time!" he said as he dug into the substance.

About thirty minutes later, a big boom shook the tower and made him drop the tofu.

"NOOOOO! My tofu….. Oh well, I can still investigate!" he turned into a rat and got to the rooftop trought the air duct.

In the underground Garage.

"oh yeah, Baby, I'm gunna make ya shine!"

He started to wax the Beloved car, but some kind of blast rocked up the place and made the oil container fall into the opened engine.

"NOOOOOO! It's gonna take me forever to clean this mess up…." He rushed up to the roof to make star or robin pay…

on the rooftop.

Star flew up to robin with energy charged palms. She shot some emerald orbs at him, which where easily dodged. She moved in for hand to hand, but was sent flying away by his Bo staff.

"come on, Star, You do better than that usually!" he said with a tad worried voice.

She got up and bowed.

"I am most sorry, friend Robin… I guess I do not feel up for fighting today…" she answered.

The two got a little closer. Real close…

"so… what is it you wanna do?" Robin said, edging a little more in her direction.

"well…" she started. They where so close… their lips where bound to meet… But instead, Robin punched her in the stomach and jumped away. Soon, a small missile hit the spot they where standing before. Splints of stone hit them in the face and a large cloud of smoke was raised. It then cleared away, revealing a person in orange clad armor. An arm cannon was mounted on her left arn and claw like knives shot out from her right arm. She wore a red helmet with a pure green visor that showed a feminine face with cerulean eyes. It then spoke.

"Starfire, princess of Tamuran?" a metallic and cold voice stated.

Both got up.

"What do you want with her!" Robin asked in a violent way, raising his staff.

"It is me. Who are you and what business have you with me?" Star asked.

The orange warrior tapped a series of commands in her cannon. An holographic picture of an old man in a white cloak shot from her arm.

"Greetings., It began. My name is Housten Harper, 25th Senator of the great intergalactic Federation. Starfire of Tamuran, due to your birthplace, you fall under our jurisdiction. You have been found guilty of furnishing Quantum Weapons and Phazon to Zebesian Space pirate Ridley. Under article 34, paragraph 2 of the anti-smuggling laws, you are to face trial in the senate. This Hunter is named Samus Aran . I'm sure you heard of her. I'll see you in 12 decacycles. May the will of the Federation protect you." The hologram shot off. The remaining titans had all arrived during They all stood in sheer shock, but Star was terrified.

"You… Are Bounty Hunter Samus aran? She asked.

"you know her? 'cause she made me drop oil in the T-car!" cyborg yelled.

"She… Her reputation is feared even by my father on Tamuran… She is rumoured to have eradicated a race of parasites known as 'Metroids' and for her numerous raids against Planet SR388."

"huh… Come again" Beast Boy said.

Samus Raised her cannon and yelled.

"silence! Have you not heard me? My orders are to capture this scum and get her in Federation territory! Now, 'Princess'. Get in the ship.

Marking her words, a purple Ship the size of the roof landed, forcing them to jump on it.

"Wait. Star is our friend, and we won't let you have her without a fi-" Raven started. She was interrupted by a bolt of blue energy from Cyborg. It slammed into Samus' face.

"BOOYAH! That's for the T-car and Star!" He yelled.

But everyone gasped, seeing the shot didn't even make a dent in her armor. She jumped hig in the air and aimed her cannon at cyborg. The laser shot was too fast for him to dodge. As another blue laser Hit him square in the chest. He fell down, frozen solid.

"Ice beam. Chozo-standard Issue. Now stop this and climb on. Further resistance will lead to your termination." She said.

"Friends! Do as she says… I know of her powers and even the five of us are no match. She bears technology from a race of beings older than the galaxy… A Chozo power suit.". She turned to the Hunter."may my friends come?"She asked.

"sure, Why not? Just shut the hell up. I don't want to talk to you, pirate scum." She sneered.

Everyone glared daggers at her as she entere the ship. The titans followed shortly after.

TBC

So? How'd you guys like that? Is it awesome enough? I had this thought while playing Metroid Prime on my DS. Review please, otherwise, I won't write up.

-Hyugafan-

'men are swept trought their life by the unchanging currents of destiny. One cannot change that.---Hyuuga Neji---


End file.
